Air
Air Sol: Create one cubic inch of aether per rune. One inch of aether expands instantly into five feet of purified air. Fire effects in this air increase by a +50 mod or one magnitude critical. The effects of this air is considered magical. 10 mana. Lun: Turn target water into a warm steam, mist or fog (chosen at time of creation). Affects one cubic foot of water to make 10ft of steam, mist or fog per rune. Steam lasts one round per ft, mist lasts one minute per ft, fog lasts one hour per ft. The effect is magical. 8 mana. Ven: Target comes under a strong blast of wind. All action made by the target while being buffeted are at -30 for as long as caster concentrates per rune. 25 mana. Mar: Caster creates a dust devil. Dust devil forms in front of the caster and races towards random targets. Those in the path of the dust devil have a 50% chance of being hit. Targets hit must resist or take a B unbalance critical. Critical increases in magnitude per rune. Dust devil dispells once reaching its target and has caster's movement speed. 12 mana. Jupit: Target is under the effect of the season of spring. The effect takes the normal amount of time the target needs to adjust to the season. For every rune the time needed is halved. 10 mana. Mer: Summons whisperling out of air. The whisperling will gradually manifest itself over the course of two rounds and lasts until it dispells. Whisperling will accept one command per rune and can speak any language the caster knows. 10 mana. Sat: Caster can cause the air to envelop a target which immobilizes them. The target can make a very hard strength maneauver every round to move normally, otherwise they are at -80 to activity. One man sized target can be bound for every rune and caster must concentrate. 4 mana. Salt: Target can levitate. Allows target to move up and down vertically at 10ft per round per rune. Does not confer ability to move horizontally which must be achieved by other means. Lasts for one round. 3 mana. Quicksilver: Caster of this spell is the target. The caster gains the ability to point a staff at something to give spiritual awakening. The ability to do this lasts 1 round per rune, while the spiritual awakening is a magical effect. Spiritual awakening adds a +5 bonus to body and soul rank when cast at a creature, when cast at an inanimate object it imparts intelligence. Intelligent tools know how they are to be used, intelligent weapons can attack and intelligent armors can defend themselves. 20 mana. Sulfur: Allows caster to call for a dead spirit. 10% chance per rune. You must know the spirit's name. 10 mana. Blood: Brings a corpse with X runes body rank to life. 50 mana. Amalgama: Cinabar: Vitirol: Antimony: Fire: Target dagger is covered by an invisible heat and only a shimmering can be seen in its strikes. This negates 20 of the target's defensive bonus per rune and adds an A fire critical to the dagger's damage. 7 mana. Water: Target is encased in a block of ice for the duration. Ice is porous so the target can breathe. Any attempt to break the ice cage is a sheer folly strength manuever. Cage can take 200 hits before the target can be freed. Cage lasts for 2 rounds + 1 per rune. 9 mana. Air: Gain the ability to breathe smoke, water, poison gas, or vacumn (this include lack of oxygen in the air) per rune. This effect restores breath and negatives lost due to the effects of the above but not any damage already done. 8 mana. Earth: Negredo: Albedo: Citrinitas: Rubedo: Day: Night: